


A Promise Is Made

by sushilushy



Series: Fire Emblem Fates [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Awkwardness, C support, F/M, Kamui is kind of a pessimistic optimist, Kamui isn't familiar with Hoshidan culture, Kamui's POV, Not Romance, They're not even friends yet, Tsundere, first conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushilushy/pseuds/sushilushy
Summary: After Kamui shares her worries about getting along with Takumi to Azura, she feels encouraged enough to finally try and have a conversation with him. Kamui and Takumi have an embellished C-support in Revelations. They're going to have an archery lesson! They're on the path to understanding! Look at them go! 'w'Pretty canon-compliant, though who can really say on Kamui's part, Nintendo wrote her character as a self-insert. (s h r u g)





	A Promise Is Made

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Kamui. Takumi isn't really the friendliest of people. You can't blame her for not really knowing how to approach him. But he doesn't hate her. Probably. Their C support has a few minor tweaks to better reflect Kamui and her distant relationship with Takumi.
> 
> Please enjoy these two awkward children.

I felt encouraged by Azura's words, but the truth was that Prince Takumi and I had never had a proper conversation. Beyond an occasional greeting and some battlefield commands, I had been subconsciously avoiding him, and I suspected he was doing the same. I knew it was cowardly of me, but as a sheltered and privileged royal, I'd been surrounded by nothing but politeness. Now, to face a brother I couldn't remember who neither wanted nor acknowledged me stung.

I felt like I'd accidentally upended his and the Hoshidans' lives-- I stole Father's life years ago, and now most recently I'd taken Mother's. To add insult to injury, I'd refused to fight for them against Nohr when they'd needed it most, and even now I couldn't give them a proper explanation about Valla. There was a great deal I felt guilty for.

I approached the archery range where Prince Takumi's retainer Hinata said his liege often practiced in the mornings. I could hear the rhythmic twang and thud of arrows being loosed. Other than that, the person or people shooting did so in complete silence.

I rounded the corner and stepped onto the polished wooden flooring. There was only one person here. His or her straight hair called to mind the color of coffee mixed with a generous helping of milk. It was tied twice-- grouped together once with a red ribbon at the top of the head and once at the tail end with a white and red cloth.  Styled so, it was still nearly waist-length. I knew only one person with such a hairstyle, and I was sure it was Takumi.

He focused on firing arrow after arrow at the row of targets in quick succession and had yet to notice my presence. Amidst the ever-changing and breakneck flow of battle, I had never had time to take note of Prince Takumi's form; looking at it now, it was simply beautiful _._ The Hoshidan yumi had confused me--compared to the Nohrian bow, it was much longer and even asymmetrical. How was one to draw a bow taller than oneself? Watching Takumi, the answer was still unclear to me, but he certainly held no qualms about the subject. He was clearly no stranger to the yumi--he wielded the supple weapon with ease and grace. His posture was steady and measured, the lines of his figure practiced and clean with each motion. The weapon was an extension of his arms; the arrows his will. He saw, he breathed, he drew, and he hit. To watch such a master at his craft was mesmerizing. There was no excess in his movements, save the occasional clenching of his gloved fist as a small celebration. This was the prince's royal court, and I was an outsider fit only to pay tribute.

Feeling partly fascinated and partly anxious, I was loath to disturb him. It was not until he set down his yumi for a drink of water that I finally found it within myself to approach.

"Hello, Prince Takumi," I greeted him politely. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes while drinking. Thirst satisfied, he brusquely wiped his mouth with his sleeve, slung the quiver of arrows over his shoulder, and raised the practice yumi once more.

Surely he'd heard and seen me? I cleared my throat and tried again. "Takumi? I said hello."

Takumi picked out a single arrow and ran his fingers through the fletching. He inclined his head the slightest of fractions to acknowledge me before speaking. "Yeah, I heard you. Do you need something?"

My first reaction to this less-than-welcoming reply was an overwhelming desire to apologize for disturbing him and retreat. I was suddenly aware of my fingers nervously fiddling with the large sterling pin keeping my cape in place and forced myself to stop. _This isn't just about you, Kamui. Do it for Mother._

"Well, I guess I don't _need_ anything, but I was hoping we could chat...or something." Or something? Gods! Way to sound just marginally more confident than Sakura.

 Takumi sighed and lowered his yumi, looking at me. "Yeah, the thing is...I'm busy right now. Practicing. Can't you see?"

 "Yes, I can see that," I agreed. "But…But it seems you just don't care to get to know me at all!" The words burst out suddenly and unhappily, and I regretted them immediately. I knew it was just as much my fault as it was his.

 He crossed his arms and regarded me coolly. "You hit the nail on the head. I know I _should_ trust you, since we're siblings. But we were raised worlds apart, so we don't really have much in common after all."

 "…I see. You remember, of course, our shared history. And that we are fighting for the same cause," I offered earnestly, regaining some of my eloquence.

 "And _you_ remember, of course, that you grew up with the enemy."

 "Be that as it may, surely I have proven myself by now. There must be a way to convince you…" My eyes fixed onto the yumi he'd been using. "How would you feel about training me on the bow?"

 Takumi frowned. "I don't see the point."

 I pressed on. "Well, it'll give us a chance to get to know each other a little bit… And then, in the next battle, I can more effectively understand what you need when we're fighting together, or help counter the enemy's archers, right?"

 Takumi looked at me and sighed again. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, and with each beat of silence I was more than convinced my proposal would end in rejection. Perhaps he would diplomatically ask for some time to think about it, so I would leave and he could resume practicing in peace. Perhaps to Prince Takumi, what I'd done to Hoshido was unforgiveable and he wanted nothing to do with me. Even likelier still, he just didn't like me as a person and found my efforts annoying. It was best not to expect anything, after all.

 Finally, he spoke. "Very well. You get one shot at this, understand? If you start slowing me down, I'm outta here."

 I could scarcely believe my ears. Really? _Yay!_ This was my big chance! A real solid step to bringing Hoshido and Nohr together _. Yay!!_ I was ecstatic, and I couldn't hide it. I didn't care to. "I'll do my best to keep up. Thank you, Takumi!"

 He looked a little sheepish at all my excitement. "Hmph, we'll see. Meet me here tomorrow morning. Don't be late."

 "Yes, of course! Ah…I mean, yes, of course, Master!" I agreed enthusiastically.

 A flush crept onto the Hoshidan prince's face, and he rushed to hide it with the back of his hand. "Master…?! Who taught you words like that?"

 It was my turn to blush. "Is…is that not how Hoshidans refer to their teachers? In Shirasagi castle town, I saw a young lady…"

 "No, Kamui. It's something servants and occasionally wives will call their head of household. As for teachers, the title is sensei. Gods! If you're unsure, just ask Suzukaze next time. And don't call me sensei, it's just _weird_!" Takumi seemed to be trying to wave me away from the practice range.

 "Oh. I see. Ah. Um. I just thought, well, in Nohr, specialists in their fields are sometimes referred to as meisters, and so, I thought, perhaps it was… I'm…I'll…do that! I'll ask Suzukaze. Um. Tomorrow morning, then."

 "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha, I've always thought there should be a slight cultural gap that Kamui experiences. It puzzles me--do Nohr and Hoshido share the same language, like...their cultures are so different, and...? Personally I've settled for same language, slightly different word usage. 
> 
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
